A 'Disappearance of Yuki Nagato' Christmas Story
by Dyzog
Summary: Yuki is in college now and her relationship with Kyon still hasn't progressed beyond the friendship stage. Might it take a Christmas miracle to get these two together? Based on the alternate universe 'Disappearance of Yuki Nagato' anime series.


**A Disappearance of Yuki Nagato Christmas Story**

by Dyzog

Yuki Nagato observed the crowd of merrymakers at Miss Tsuruya's Christmas Eve party from her hiding spot in the corner of the room. The girl who had once been a painfully shy high school student in love with Kyon was now a painfully shy college coed with the exact same problem. Much had changed, yet little had changed.

The Literature Club had evolved. No longer strictly a North High club with the addition of two Kouyouen Academy students, it had morphed into a social club. All the Literature Club's original members and associates — Haruhi Suzumiya, Itsuki Koizumi, Ryoko Asakura, Kyon, Miss Tsuruya, and Mikuru Asahina — lived in Tokyo. In addition, Kyon's little sister, now a full-grown high school student, attended an elite boarding school adjacent to campus.

As the daughter of a billionaire, Tsuruya convinced her father to pull some strings to get everyone into the most acclaimed school of higher learning in Japan, the University of Tokyo. He also helped Kyon's little sister get into the Tokyo Master's Academy feeder school.

Everyone had their own apartment in a luxury high rise community made up of ten buildings on the edge of Tokyo Bay. Ryoko and Yuki once again lived in separate units in the same building while everyone else settled randomly throughout the hub-and-spoke-shaped complex. At the insistence of their mother, Kyon and his little sister lived together, sharing a spacious corner unit in Building 5. Underground tunnels connecting subterranean garages linked all of the buildings together.

Tsuruya's top floor penthouse apartment in Building 10 became the defacto central meeting place for the gang since it offered nearly as much space as the other units combined. On December 24th, Tsuruya threw a Christmas party, replete with the best catered foods, the finest drinks, and live entertainment provided by one of Japan's most popular girl bands, ENOZ. A sizable contingent of friends and classmates joined the Literature Club to celebrate the holiday.

As she viewed the passing scene from her corner perch, Yuki considered how little had changed. Mikuru and Tsuruya were still best friends. Koizumi was still Suzumiya's lapdog, even as she shifted from one failed relationship to the next. Ryoko still doted over Nagato — who still had a crush on Kyon but didn't have the courage to act on it.

Kyon's sister had changed the most. The little cutie developed into a world-wise smart aleck as she'd grown — no doubt influenced by her brother — without losing any of her charm.

Yuki silently watched the evening unfold. Drinks, dancing, karaoke, fun. Someone stepped into her view.

"Merry Christmas, wallflower. I didn't dress you up like that to keep it under wraps. Take off that jacket."

Yuki handed her jacket to Ryoko who draped it over her arm. Ryoko checked Yuki's look — red blouse, short green skirt, checked red thigh-highs, heels — and nodded her approval. "You look sexy."

Yuki's cheeks flushed.

Ryoko snatched Yuki's hand and yanked her into the party. After locating their target, they meandered close to Kyon who was scoping the dance floor from the sidelines with his little sister at his side.

"How are you two doing?" Ryoko asked.

"Big bro and I are checking out the hotties." Kyon's little sister pointed at a dancer dressed in a festive green hat and a tiny red dress. "There's a hot one for you, Kyon. You should totally hit that."

"I'm sorry," Kyon said, shaking his head. "Who would have thought my little sister would grow up to be such a pervert?"

"Lighten up, Oni-chan." She dug her thumb into her brother's arm. "I think this boy needs to get laid." Little sister scanned Yuki from head to toe and winked. "Sexy Z-R."

Yuki's hands reflexively moved to cover the squares of skin visible between her skirt and thigh-highs. "Thank you."

"Wait a minute." Little sister's roving index finger shifted left. "Now there's one for you. Check out those headlights."

"Stop it, Imouto." Kyon pushed down his little sister's arm. "I don't need your matchmaking services."

Ryoko pulled Yuki's sleeve. "We're going to go grab some punch. See you later." The two walked away.

Yuki glanced over her shoulder and was pleased to see Kyon's little sister pointing at Yuki's bum while he continued to look embarrassed.

Ryoko filled two plastic cups and took a seat near the dance floor's perimeter. Yuki sat next to her.

Ryoko handed her friend a cup. "You can have him if you want him. You know he's interested."

"Shouldn't he make the first move?" Yuki sipped the punch.

"Kyon is a popular guy with a lot of girls interested in him, and I think he's confused about his own desires as well."

"You mean Haruhi Suzumiya?"

"Yes, especially Miss Suzumiya. If that girl would replace the revolving door on her apartment with something that bolted shut, Kyon would probably date her. He likes you too. In fact, I think he likes you a lot. You need to do something to make yourself stand out in his world."

"I got him a present." Yuki pointed to a red box on the gift pile under Tsuruya's massive Christmas tree.

"So did everyone else. It's our tradition. How does your gift stand out from everyone else's?"

"I got him socks."

Ryoko shook her head. "That's not going to cut it. I think it's getting stuffy in here." She took Yuki's hand and led her to the balcony. The two gazed at the Tokyo night sky and the stars reflecting off the bay. "I swear, Miss Nagato. Sometimes I think the only thing that's going to help you is a miracle."

Just then, a twinkling star shot across the sky, leaving a tail of red dust behind it. "Quick, Yuki. Make a wish on that one. If you beat everyone else to the punch, your wish is guaranteed."

"What is that?" she asked. "Is it a meteor?"

"No silly." Ryoko hopped up and down. "It's Santa Claus and his flying chariot." She grabbed Yuki's shoulders and turned her toward the streak. "Do it."

Yuki closed her eyes and said, "I wish…" Then she silently pictured herself as Kyon's girlfriend. She opened her eyes as the star ducked beneath the horizon. "I did it."

"Good." Ryoko nodded. "Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

Yuki frowned. "Of course not."

"Not even a teensy tiny little bit?"

"No. Do you?"

Ryoko pressed her palms together. "I believe in his spirit and I believe he wants good things for you." She took Yuki's hands into her own. "And I believe your wish is going to come true."

The music quieted. Tsuruya stepped on stage with a microphone. "It's time to wind things down," she belted over the public address system. "Time to head home to your families. Don't forget to grab your presents."

"Can we open them now?" someone shouted.

"Of course not," Haruhi said. "That's bad luck. Don't open your present until Santa has finished making his rounds."

Yuki sighed. "I wonder if Miss Suzumiya is trying to avoid clean up."

"More than likely, she's found another date and wants to bolt." Ryoko motioned toward the guy on Haruhi's arm.

The members of the Literature Club hugged each other and left the party with bags full of presents that they promised to place beneath the fake Christmas trees management provided for them.

Yuki and Ryoko took a crowded elevator down to the ground floor, said goodbye to their friends in the lobby, and took the steps to the tunnel system leading to Building 7.

When they passed a sign stating Building 5 was to the right, Ryoko asked, "You're still watering and feeding Kyon's plants for him every Wednesday while he's in class, aren't you?"

"If I didn't, they'd be dead. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondered."

Once they reached their building's lobby, Ryoko and Yuki rode the elevator up. They stopped at the sixth floor. Ryoko stepped into the hallway while holding the sliding doors open.

"I have a good feeling about your wish," she said. "I don't know why, but I think things are finally going to happen for you two."

"For me and Kyon?"

"Yessiree. Because it's definitely something you want, right?"

Yuki looked at her feet. "More than anything."

Ryoko smiled. "Then I'm sure it's going to happen. Don't forget the Chinese saying. Be careful what you wish for because your wish might come true." Ryoko pulled back her hand. The elevator doors slid shut.

Yuki got off at her floor, entered her apartment, and changed into her pajamas. She stepped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Lowering the toothbrush, she told her reflection, "If only Christmas wishes came true."

She slipped under the covers of her bed, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

###

Yuki awoke to the feeling of adhesive tape being smashed over her face. She tried to scream, but the patch covered her mouth and most of her cheeks. Her next instinct was to rip the material off her face, but her arms wouldn't move. Her right wrist had been yanked behind her back and a metal cuff wrapped around it.

Her powerful assailant had her other wrist in his hand and drew it behind her back. The cuff snapped shut, linking her wrists together. An instant later, a thick hood covered her head, transforming her world of darkness and shadows to pitch black.

Gagged, blind, and handcuffed, Yuki tried kicking her feet. The assailant pinned her down, sat on the backs of her legs, and fastened a second set of cuffs around her ankles. Having rendered Yuki completely helpless and at his mercy, the assailant exhaled a sigh of relief.

Yuki tried struggling, but she couldn't dislodge the man from her back. When she tried to scream through her nose, the man pinched her nostrils shut and smacked her bottom hard.

"Shhhhhhh."

Yuki obediently froze. The man got off, leaving her alone on her bed. A "snip-snip" of scissors preceded the feeling of dull metal sliding along her leg. The man was cutting off her pajama pants. The scissors progressed quickly, slowed only by Yuki's panties, before moving on to her sleep shirt. In less than two minutes, all fabric covering her body had been removed.

The man lifted the small girl and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her out of her bedroom into her living room and set her down standing atop a patch of wrinkled cloth. The material under her soles felt like canvas.

Yuki offered no resistance, as the cloth enveloped her. The man lifted the opening of the duffel bag over Yuki's unclothed body and closed it over her head.

Disoriented and helpless, bound hand and foot, Yuki felt herself tipping over. Before she'd fully tipped, the man caught her and threw her over his shoulder again. Yuki struggled as the man fumbled with her apartment door.

"Shhhhhhh." He swatted her bare bottom through the canvas.

Yuki quieted.

The man carried her down the hall, into the staircase, and down the steps. Eight floors later, they entered the garage. A car door opened. The man gently laid her across a bench seat, wrapped two seat belts around his package, and pulled them tight.

Free from the man's grip, Yuki felt strangely safe in her canvas cocoon. Breathing through the hood proved difficult but manageable. The car drove for what seemed to her to be a half-hour. The man played no music and kept the interior heat toasty warm.

The car came to a stop. The man released the seat belts, pulled her out the door into a cooler environment, and tossed her over his shoulder.

Once again, he said, "Shhhhhh," and patted her bum.

Yuki softly replied, "Mm-hm."

He carried her up an endless staircase and down a hall. After fumbling with a lock, he carried her through a doorway. She sensed her environment warming again. He laid her down on a carpeted floor. She curled up onto her side.

She lay there for ten minutes, bagged, blind, gagged, and helpless, feeling the man's presence as he worked. A clink here. A clang there. Some rustling. It sounded like he was playing with an erector set.

The man stood Yuki up and lowered the canvas bag around her. She shivered as cooler air embraced her. Scattered light filtered through her hood.

He removed the cuffs from her ankles, guided her to a kneeling position, and spread her knees to shoulder width. Wide leather cuffs encircled her ankles, replacing the colder thin steel she'd become accustomed to.

The man guided her torso till her belly hit a round metal bar, then he tilted the bar down till it reached the tops of her legs. Yuki squealed when the man bent her forward and fastened a steel collar around her neck.

Accepting the futility of her current state, Yuki didn't fight when the man uncuffed her wrists and pulled her arms forward till her elbows rested on the ground. Once again, wide leather cuffs placed shoulder length apart encased her wrists and forearms. The man adjusted the hip bar up, raising Yuki's bottom and firmly locking her in place.

When the man stood to examine his handiwork, the extent of her vulnerability struck Yuki like a sledgehammer. On her elbows and knees, neck collared, breasts dangling, back arched and legs spread with her bare bum high in the air, her muffled squealing increased.

The man rested his hand on her bottom. "Shhhhhh." When Yuki struggled in response, he pinched her nose.

Yuki quieted while her body sobbed. Tears flowed into her hood.

As she cried, Yuki felt the man wrap papery things abound her limbs, and tape objects to her body. The man partially lifted up her hood, uncovering her mouth while obscuring the view of her surroundings. He removed the tape from her lips and held a red ball gag to her mouth. When she didn't open, he tapped her bottom. Yuki opened wide and took the ball in. The man tied its straps behind her neck. He lowered the hood and re-tightened it under her chin.

The man sprayed a fluid that felt like baby oil over the length of her body and rubbed it into her skin. Then he sprinkled things that felt like bits of rice on top of the oil.

For a while, the man's attentions ceased though she still heard his breathing. Yuki felt herself being appraised.

The man knelt beside her and gently ran his finger along her spine from her neck to the crease between her buttocks, then down over her anus and vagina, stopping at her clitoral nub. When he lightly rubbed her most sensitive place, Yuki squealed.

"Shhhhhh."

She nodded and tensed while trying her best to suppress her moans, but her body responded against her wishes. She lost track of time and was surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment when the stimulation eventually stopped. A moment later, the man pushed an egg-like contraption up against her vaginal lips then slowly eased it inside.

The click of an electric switch provoked a sudden jolt as the egg inside her came to life. Its finely tuned vibrations hit her like a truck. She moved her hips from side to side as far as her restraints allowed attempting to mitigate the feeling, but it made things worse. Giving up, she stilled her body the best she could and slowly let the warmth rise inside of her.

A second click preceded a trickle light seeping in through the bottom of her hood. One side of her body felt warmer than the other.

The man fiddled at her chin. Yuki gasped when he yanked off the hood. Tossed from a sea of pitch-black darkness into an ocean of blinding light, she blinked furiously. Eventually, her pupils adapted and her vision cleared.

She looked around. The man was gone. Her eyes bulged when she realized where he had left her — in the living room of Kyon's apartment. She found herself strapped to a gleaming metal contraption that forced her to remain on all fours. A collar connected to an adjustable post kept her head in place while a bar connected to another post forced her bare bottom high into the air.

A halogen worklight lit up the scene, activating the glitter peppering her shiny, oily body. Suddenly, she realized she'd been placed among the other gifts at the base of Kyon's tree.

Fear gripped her, and she tightened all her muscles, including those of the vaginal canal hugging the vibrator. Before she knew what was happening an orgasm stirred within. Being unable to affect the device in any meaningful way, a powerful climax took hold.

She rocked and writhed, her bottom shifting. Though she tried, she couldn't control her vocalizations. She moaned and then screamed into her ball gag full force. Her body shuddered uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Yuki recognized the voice. Kyon stepped into the living room from his bedroom. Moments later his little sister entered from her bedroom opposite his. "Who did this to you?" he asked, kneeling.

She considered talking, but couldn't say a word. Overwhelmed by the circumstances, her body froze.

"Read the note, dummy," said Kyon's younger sister. "The one below her breasts that says 'Read Me'."

Kyon reached under Yuki and opened the card. He read it out loud. "Kyon. I think you're an amazing guy and I want to move things further. Please accept me as a Christmas gift. Use me as you please. I won't mind. And I promise I won't scream. Unless you make me. Hearts." He raised his head. "I'm pretty sure it's her handwriting."

Kyon's little sister bent forward. "Look at those cute ribbons on her arms and thighs, and the cute little bow on her ass. I am so impressed with you, Miss Nagato. You have no idea." She pointed to a cord and a battery pack. "And look. There's a vibrator inside her winding her up."

Kyon set the card on a nearby table, faced his sister, and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I got it," his little sister said. "I'm leaving." Under her breath, she added, "You lucky dog." She turned and headed back to her bedroom.

Kyon knelt next to Yuki and brushed her hair back as he spoke. "I don't know what to say. This is better than the best gift I could have imagined."

Yuki looked up at Kyon with hopeful smiling eyes and emitted an involuntary squeal.

Kyon cupped one of Yuki's dangling breasts. "Is it true you'll let me do anything I want to you?" His other hand found it's way onto her bottom.

Yuki nodded.

"For as long as I want?"

Yuki nodded again.

"Your body is perfect. You know, that outfit you wore to the Christmas party was killing me. But this? You're blowing my mind. How in the world did you come up with this?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and groaned into her ball gag.

"I know." He chuckled. "You can tell me later." Kyon knelt behind Yuki's legs and eased the vibrator out of its home, before dropping his pajama pants.

###

Later that day, Ryoko knocked on Yuki's apartment door.

"I see you're finally home," Ryoko said when her bathrobe-wearing friend let her in. "Where have you been all morning?"

With a shy but happy smile and a towel drying wet hair, Yuki replied, "I've been busy."

"I bet you have. You're glowing. Hey, are we still doing lunch?" Ryoko shook a paper bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kyon and I have a date. We're going to walk around the city."

Ryoko raised her eyebrows. "Just you… and Kyon?"

"Yes, he invited me out."

"Well, no kidding." Ryoko glanced at a neatly folded but unfamiliar set of pajamas resting on the counter.

Yuki curled the towel around her neck. "I just got out of the shower and I need to rush out the door so excuse me if I seem rude."

"No, not at all. I totally understand. May I borrow your corkscrew before I leave?"

"Of course."

Ryoko stepped into the kitchen, pulled open a drawer, and retrieved the corkscrew. After verifying Yuki wasn't looking, she opened another drawer and dropped the key to Kyon's apartment back in its regular place.

"I'm so happy for you," Ryoko said before leaving her friend. "What did I tell you about Christmas wishes made upon a shooting star?"

A bright smile lit up Yuki's face. "They always come true."


End file.
